russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DZTV TeleTrese
'DZTV TeleTrese '(TeleTrese is a stylised portmonteau of the Filipino words for "television" and "thirteen") is a 24-hour Filipino language cable and digital TV channel that broadcasts IBC's flagship AM radio station DZTV Radyo13 1386. The channel is owned by the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation under the IBC News and Current Affairs brand, and is available on cable throughout the Philippines, as well as live internet TV streaming on their official website. DZTV TeleTrese is also included as an exclusive (freemium) digital subchannel on digital terrestrial television. DZTV TeleTrese is also simulcast via Global IBC. DZTV TeleTrese is the third cable TV channel that broadcasts news from a radio station, the first is DZMM TeleRadyo (DZMM's television counterpart, which is owned by ABS-CBN Corporation) and second is DZRH News Television (DZRH's television counterpart, which is owned by the Manila Broadcasting Company), while other stations from Mega Manila and other provinces were followed. Starting December 19, 2016, DZTV TeleTrese will now be available for Cignal subscribers on Channel 19, instead of Channel 14. Since April 16, 2018, DZTV TeleTrese moved from IBC Digital TV Channel 4 to Channel 6. Description DZTV TeleTrese features a simulcast of DZTV Radyo13's radio programmes as well as live video feed of the radio booth itself. As a result, viewers can hear DZTV 1386, and see the people currently in the studio speaking on air, or in the case of special live occasions, live video footage simulcasted on the radio station can be also seen with a clearer audio provided from the feed. Content during commercial breaks are separate from advertisements in the radio feed which currently shows promotions for TeleTrese and other IBC channels and becomes full-screen on datascreen, or disappears on full-screen graphical format during non-produced advertisements. The channel, however, simulcasts the station ID of the radio feed depending on the broadcast content. The timing with TeleTrese and the radio feed can depend on the factors. The TeleTrese can be delayed at seven seconds in Metro Manila if the radio feed is heard using the 1386 frequency via AM radio, while it would be more advanced by 3 seconds or more when the radio feed is heard via online streaming. Data Screen Formats DZTV TeleTrese uses a datascreen format similar to that with Bloomberg Television * Live audio stream of DZTV Radyo13 1386 * Live video stream inside the DZTV radio booth * Logo of DZTV TeleTrese * Date aired & Title of the current program, and its hosts * Telephone numbers to call * Topic or news headline currently being discussed or reported * News headlines and breaking news bar * DZTV upcoming events and sports bar * Current peso-dollar exchange rate * Temperature range in key cities in the Philippines and around the world * Sunrise-Sunset times * Low and High Tide times * Christmas Countdown (September 1 to December 24 of each year) * New Year Countdown (December 23 to 31 of each year) * Commentary, opinions, reactions and greetings sent by listeners and viewers via SMS * Current time * Info bar (seen on lower part of the screen): Current date; Procedures to text or react to DZTV via SMS on mobile phones, and the phone numbers of the DZTV Hotline (shown as a ticker); Contact numbers. of Philippine Embassies and Consulate offices around the world; Hotlines of different agencies, government institutions and emergency numbers. During Express Balita and Tutok 13, the logo of the channel will be displayed on the top right without the accompanying graphics, but the graphics will re-appear during commercial breaks, thus removing the latter. Headline Pilipinas also uses the same format, but with different graphic styles. The graphics will disappear during non-produced commercials. Programming As mentioned above, DZTV TeleTrese primarily simulcasts programs from its radio counterpart, DZTV, excluding its advertising (including sponsorship for introducing a report or timecheck) and sometimes, its station ID which depends on the broadcast content. However, TeleTrese also broadcasts their own breakaway schedule. Programming produced by TeleTrese are KapinoyLand (a program featuring KapinoyLand episodes from the past, mostly from 2012 to present episodes; replacing the pre-recorded radio only Radyo KapinoyLnd), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes Flashbac''k (a program featuring ''Love Notes episodes from the past, mostly from 2014 to present episodes; replacing the pre-recorded radio only Joe D'Mango's Love Notes sa DZTV), the television-only segment of MMDA On the Road, PBA sa TeleTrese and Secarats Video (under Secarats Talent Management Services, a music video featuring the Secarats digital and recording artists, replacing the pre-recorded radio only Secarats Radio). KapinoyLand, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes Flashback, Secarats Video and PBA sa TeleTrese are the exclusive programs of DZTV TeleTrese and are not being broadcast on DZTV Radyo13 1386 itself. Viewers are advised to catch the affected programs through their live streaming outside the Metro Manila area and worldwide or through DZTV 1386 on the radio in Metro Manila and surrounding areas. Just as with IBC News Network, in case of developing stories, sudden breaking news or even important or scheduled live coverage, DZTV TeleTrese pre-empts its regularly scheduled programming to give way for the developing news stories and/or coverage as it happens. Regular scheduled programs resume once the coverage of an important event has ended. Channel lineup DZTV TeleTrese, DMZ Channel, IBC Classics, Channel V Philippines, Toon TV, and Secarats TV are encrypted and scrambled with Multi2-based encryption, because of that, thus requiring SMS activation to unscramble those channels. In addition, all non-encrypted digital terrestrial TV channels broadcast within the area of the household will also be carried. See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *IBC *DZTV Radyo13 1386 (IBC's flagship AM radio station) *IBC News and Current Affairs (IBC's news division) *IBC News Network (a 24-hour Filipino-language UHF news channel) References External links * Official Webaite Category:IBC News Category:Radyo13 Category:24-hour television news channels in the Philippines Category:Filipino-language television stations Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Television channels and stations established in 2013 Category:2013 establishments in the Philippines